Tea Time Dances
by MadPineapple
Summary: Ciel and Alois enjoy the show their butlers put on. In more than one ways. Double pairing. CielAlois and ClaudeSebastian.


Story - Tea Time Dances

Fandom - Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler

Pairing - Ciel x Alois; Claude x Sebastian

WARNINGs: ShotaxShota, questionable uses of Sebastian's powers.

A/N: I haven't had much time, but I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>"It's almost tea time. Shall we stop?" Amber eyes flicked over the chessboard to meet ruby pools, filled with excitement.<p>

They have been 'dancing' for a few hours now but they did not feel any kind of exhaustion, running now on pure adrenaline eyes aflame with lust and sideways glances were passed between the two of them, glances that said more than words could ever say.

"Oh my! I never imagined time could fly so fast! Then we should certainly stop and continue later," Eyes feigned innocence and turned a dangerous purple-pink, that saucy smirk settling on pale lips.

Claude and Sebastian drew closer to one another and bowed. Then Claude turned to his master.

"Danna-sama we shall be in the kitchen for a little while."

Sebastian followed him downstairs to the brightly lit kitchen that would serve as their workplace.

* * *

><p>Left alone, Ciel and Alois watched each other apprehensively. Alois stood and casually walked to the sofa that Ciel occupied. Ciel threw him a dark glare that Alois brushed off nonchalantly. He sat down next to the Earl of Phantomhive and crossed his lean legs, giving Ciel a devious look.<p>

"Say, Ciel what do you think our butlers do down there?" Ciel looked thoroughly annoyed at the other boy but answered nonetheless.

"Preparing tea? Baking cookies? I do not know, nor do I care," Alois's smile widened and his eyes sparkled with mischief. Ciel was in for trouble.

"I think they are fucking each other," Alois answered conversationally. Ciel looked as if Alois's words had just slapped him. Yet he kept his composure. He couldn't let this…this _boy_ get under his skin.

"Sebastian is not a whore as you insinuate, Trancy!" Ciel spoke in defence of his butler. He was convinced that whatever they were doing there it was not something so… indecent.

"You don't believe me? Well then, why don't we make a bet? If I am right you do anything that I request of you tonight," Alois spoke excitedly, his mind going to what he would do the young Earl, and he licked his lips.

"What if I am right?" Ciel asked cautiously. He knew from experience that Alois was dangerous and not to be toyed with.

"You choose my punishment," came the response and Ciel smirked at the prospect of getting some information from the Trancy.

"If I am right you will do anything that I say, for tonight," Ciel expected the other to refuse but his blue eyes widened when the other uttered a single word.

"Agreed."

Ciel smirked at the challenge.

"Then why don't we go downstairs and see who is right?" Alois mirrored Ciel's smirk and said excitedly.

"Yes, let us see…"

* * *

><p>Claude watched as Sebastian moved efficiently around the kitchen even though it was not his usual workplace. It was a sight to behold; Sebastian with his coat discarded, only in his shirt and waistcoat, an apron thrown over to protect his clothes of any stains, should any exist. His sleeves were rolled up over his elbows, revealing nothing but smooth skin; the gloves removed and carefully tucked in the pocket of his coat, his hands naked, long elegant fingers finished with black nails. On the back of his left hand, the pentagram so similar to his own glowed from time to time a deep purple and Claude imagined how it tingled. However that did not make Sebastian's movements in anyway jerky or unsure. If anything he thought it made them lazier.<p>

The mixture Sebastian was stirring spread around the kitchen a gentle aroma and Claude briefly wondered if he was never tempted to taste it.

Despite his close inspection of the other butler, Claude was grateful that Sebastian was so focused on his task, because it lessened the tension between the two of them. If they were careless what they had was bound to be found out, but it only fuelled the fire even more, the thrill of danger. Like earlier when knives flew past him and he could not tear his eyes from the other's heated gaze. Their eyes had flicked red, intensely, a promise of what was

to come later, behind closed doors, while everyone was asleep.

But why wait for later? Now was the perfect moment.

"You seem troubled, Michaelis," Claude stated, golden eyes plastered to the bowl of whipped cream he held.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked confused and Claude felt the other tense under his scrutiny.

"It's you master, isn't it? He denies you your basic _urges_," Sebastian threw him a glare that would have the whole mansion on fire.

"What the blazes are you implying, Faustus? " Sebastian snapped and Claude's smirk turned feral.

"He doesn't let you indulge in…_nightly activities_, that's why you seduced those girls, and that's also the reason why you came here so often in the last months." The words were purred in Sebastian's ear, hot breath caressing his skin and lips brushing sensually against his ear, sending ripples of pleasure through his veins.

How he wanted to succumb to the desire that threatened to consume him. But he couldn't, not when master was waiting for his tea. His butler aesthetics wouldn't let him do such a thing during his service. But tonight… He was going to feast upon the pleasure and desire that he and Claude would share.

But it seems that Claude had other plans with him.

A hand wrapped around Sebastian's neck, tilting his head back and making it rest on Claude's shoulder, exposing deliciously looking skin. Claude's other hand took hold of one of the red-eyed butler's wrist bringing it closer to Claude's lips. His chest was pressed against Sebastian's back, his body heat enveloping the other, sticking to his skin and making him melt under the soft, promising touches. Sebastian's free hand found purchase on the table, attempting to anchor himself in the onslaught of sensation's washing over him.

Sebastian's naked fingers met a pair of soft warm lips that parted pliant at the pressure that the fingers put on them. Wet heat greeted the appendages and a slick tongue flicked over them, tasting chocolate and metal.

Sebastian closed his eyes and gasped at the treatment Claude was bestowing upon his fingers. That golden gaze burnt him with its intensity, following him even after he had closed his eyes. He panted slightly and bit his lips harshly to stop any embarrassing sounds that tried to force their way through his lips. Dark red liquid spilled over his lips and down his chin, drops of it staining Claude's gloved hand. Said hand unwrapped from around his neck and was brought in front of Sebastian's eyes as if showing the mess they made.

Sebastian started to understand Grell's infatuation with the colour, red. It looked so good on Claude and the scent mixed with Claude cologne made Sebastian hunger for the other demon even more.

"Ah…Claude…we should finish preparing the tea, our masters are upstairs waiting for it," his voice was shaking, strained and forced.

Claude chuckled sensually right next to Sebastian's ear.

"Actually they are in the hall, watching us," Sebastian tensed and shivered at the poisonous voice that dripped with such sweetness. Heat rose on his cheeks, at the idea of his master watching him and he leaned heavily on Claude.

A giggle loud enough to reach Claude's ears echoed from the hallway and Claude recognised it as belonging to his master, and he sounded so damn amused.

* * *

><p>"Alois, not so loud, they are going to hear us," Ciel whispered conspiratively.<p>

"Ahhahaha…I never expected to be right about them," Alois giggled once again, mischievously. Throwing a look sideways at Ciel to see how he was coping with his defeat, he was greeted with a sight that almost made him scream with glee. The Earl was looking away from Alois but he still watched from the corner of his eye the two butlers. His cheeks were red and almost glowed in the faint light in the hallway, eyes glassy and half lidded. Ciel's bottom lip was drawn in between his pearly white teeth, mirroring the action of his butler. He squirmed and his body was heating up quite quickly.

"Nee, Ciel, I won our little bet. You have to be my slave for tonight, listen to every command and satisfy my every whim," Alois stated as a maniacal grin spread over his lips.

"Now let's get you out of these clothes."

Ciel's eye widened slightly but he answered innocently.

"What for?" Alois had started undoing the buttons of Ciel's coat, but stopped completely dumbfounded. Was Ciel really that innocent? Never been touched before? Alois could not believe it. Maybe he was just pretending, to wiggle his way out of this, on the grounds of inexperience.

"Are you that clueless, Ciel?" The question sounded irritated and Alois continued undoing the buttons until the coat hung open to reveal the white ruffled shirt under, another row of buttons and the bow that kept it closed properly. Alois grew impatient with every button that came undone by his hands. Damn the buttons and all. He pulled on the ribbon, and the knot didn't put any resistance. As soon as the ribbon was untied the shirt fell on the floor having been pulled over his head by an impatient Ciel.

Alois gave him a look that spelled confusion. And Ciel answered shrugging.

"You kept staring at it so I thought you wanted it off."

Alois burst into laughter. This turned out interesting. He wanted to test the limits of the other so he laced his hands in slate grey hair, pulling the other's head back exposing a pale swan like neck.

How nice will bruises and bites look on this creamy skin!

His lips embrace the curve of a trembling shoulder, although trembling from fear or anticipation Alois could not tell.

"Would you mind hurrying up? It's cold here," Ciel's voice held a strange kind of authority. Alois smiled and his lips latched viciously on Ciel's exposed neck, his other hand pulling the warm body close to his, sharing heat.

A loud moan left Ciel's lips at the harsh bite that Alois left on his neck. A giggle left the blond.

"Ah…Yes Ciel, scream to your hearts content, let them hear what a slut you really are."

Ciel closed his eyes and whispered challengingly to the other.

"You are the slut, not I."

* * *

><p>A loud moan echoed from the corridor. Both butlers turned towards the door startled.<p>

"What do you think they are doing there?" Sebastian looked at Claude with a quirked eyebrow. Claude answered him with a smile.

"Probably the same thing we are doing, and watching us," Sebastian hissed irritated but aroused nonetheless at the thought of his master in the arms of that boy; blue eyes meeting blue eyes, only different in nuance, blond and dark hair mixing together, pale skin turning pink under touches, both innocent and knowing at the same time.

His skin flushed and Sebastian sighed, his lips next to Claude's ear, the words distinct and pleading.

" Claude…more…ahhh!" Sebastian voice faded when the other butler tilted his head back and took his lips in a violent kiss that made their hearts beat faster. Sebastian growled warningly when Claude forced his lips open, and slipped his tongue inside, coaxing Sebastian to fight him. Fangs were pressed against lips and the skin gave out under the pressure, their lips painted with blood, and their taste buds were teased by the metallic, _spicy_ taste of blood. Finally Claude tore from Sebastian's lips only to get on with his teasing.

Glove encased fingers teased the buttons of Sebastian's waist coat, pulling them just halfway through their holes and leaving them like that, simply to give to their masters a push in the right direction.

"Hurry up, Claude, I don't want that brat's hands all over my master, spoiling my meal," Sebastian spoke impatiently, the slightest twinge of jealousy sparkling in his eyes.

"Should I remind you that I am your opponent not my master? I think they are fine as they are. Besides, they can _take care of themselves_ better than any of us can," At this Claude's voice took a darker tone and Sebastian frowned at the hidden meaning of the words.

In the end he slumped against the hard body Claude sported and relaxed in his hands, giving the other butler the opportunity to slip his hands under the clothes he wore, undoing buttons and ridding him of clothes, that landed all over the kitchen floor.

The tie was still around his neck, black silk against flush-warmed skin, the shirt somewhere near the door, the belt dangling from the side of a chair, and Sebastian's trousers, hanging down on shapely hips.

Sebastian could only imagine what an image he made for his sweet master, a debauched demon, subjected to the lust of another such creature. He could almost hear his master's words "You embarrass me, Sebastian." And he knew better than trying to escape the reprimanding his master prepared. At least he could do his worst now.

When the tenseness in Sebastian's shoulder vanished, Claude turned him around and pushed roughly on his shoulders making Sebastian take a seat on the wooden table, among bowls and bowls of different mixtures and compositions.

Then unexpectedly Claude kneeled, teeth biting at the revealed patch of skin just under Sebastian's navel, his wicked tongue gently soothing the reddened skin and the marks he was leaving behind; marks that would be there at least until their next tryst.

Claude actually took pride in the fact that the proud Sebastian Michaelis accepted to be marked in such a way, and by another male no less.

* * *

><p>Ciel looked amazed at the two butlers. They seemed to be so accustomed with the other so he figured it might not be the first time they were doing such a thing. In the end he did not know what his butler did during the night. But the sight of the butlers brought a dark blush to his cheeks and although his mind whispered at him that such a thing was immoral, his body stirred with arousal and curiosity at such an act. He was by no means ignorant about sex but seeing it with his very eyes, with his butler, as one of the participants was something that made his heart beat faster and heat to pool in his lower regions. And being entangled with the blond mere seconds ago did not help in the least.<p>

Now that Alois had pulled away, Ciel could finally put his thoughts in order without the intoxication the blonde's touch brought over his mind. He could hardly believe that as soon as Alois put a little distance between them, his thoughts returned in full force to torment his mind with contradictions and inhibitions.

Risking a glance to the other Ciel was met with an image of sultriness that he could not believe possible outside his personal image of Hell. Alois leant on a wall, one of his hands slowly massaging the crotch of those too-damn-short shorts. And when the he looked up through lowered lashes with lust filled icy blue eyes and licking his lips, Ciel was all but ready to do the same thing, to put a hand down there and pleasure himself to the sound of their butlers and that sweet whimpering that left Alois's lips. He was unsure if giving in to his desires would help him though.

Should he succumb to the desire and walk into the tantalizing world of adults or should he simply turn away from the sinful personifications of lust and chose to remain an ignorant child for a little longer?

Alois chose this very moment to launch his attack, purple frockcoat sliding down his arms, the ribbon fluttering in a graceful arch to the floor and Ciel's eye widened at the sweet sight in front of his eyes.

_Alois is stripping…_

And before he could do anything to prevent the blond from taking off everything, Alois took hold of his wrists and shoved him in the wall behind him, lips devouring the soft ones of the other. Ciel struggled, and writhed in Alois's hold, trying to push him away. Hands curled into fists but slowly, slowly he became accustomed to the kiss, pressing his lips firmly on the other pair, lips opening slightly at the little nudge Alois gave. Lips entangled and twisted, tongues fighting for dominance while hands gently clenched around Ciel's fingers and wrists. Alois pulled away and the sweet puff of breath Ciel felt caressing his lips made him realise that Alois was laughing.

_I finally have you, Ciel Phantomhive._

"What's so funny?" Ciel huffed irritated yet blushing and panting. That kiss was so intense.

"You seem so much like a prude, but you actually feel something…" With this Alois sunk to his knees and looked up at Ciel, his hands lightly teasing Ciel's hips.

"Why…. You…" Ciel felt the urge to slap Alois but he was stopped when a hot mouth was pressed right above his right hip and Alois mouthed the words on his skin, as if wanting to etch them in snowy skin.

"Do you want to feel what you butler feels?" Alois asked, a lewd glimmer in his eyes. Ciel looked dumbfounded at the blond not understanding what Alois was saying. But the blond was ready to demonstrate.

With steady fingers, Alois took hold of Ciel's belt and removed it in a flurry of movements, then the buttons were popped through the holes and hot fingers encircled that part of him. The fabric of his underwear was scratchy against his sensitive skin and Ciel shivered at the friction it put on his cock.

"That feels good, Ciel?" Ciel hardly had any time to answer when Alois's fingers pulled down his underwear and a scorching hot hand fisted around him. He gasped and tossed his head back when the hand gave a firm tug from the base to the tip. Alois smirked at the reaction he got and blew a breath over the head. Ciel's hands scratched at the wall and his body pulled taut with suppressed pleasure.

"Damn it…Alois…Stop…fuck…Teasing" The blond grinned devilishly and blew again over the head. That did it.

Ciel's hand tangled in Alois's hair, pulling his mouth closer, his member bumping on Alois's lips. With a quick lick over his lips Alois opened his mouth and engulfed Ciel. A scream tore its way from Ciel's lungs and all of his thoughts went out the window. All he could think about was the sweet pleasure exploding in his loins and the charring snug heat of Alois's mouth. With each swipe of Alois's tongue Ciel lost another bit of his sanity and every suck made him tighten his hands in Alois's hair, short fingernails digging in the skin of his scalp, which Alois seemed to enjoy since he sucked harder, faster. Ciel's breath was coming out in ragged pants, peppered with moans and gasps. The muscles of his thighs quivered and his knees threatened to give out.

Alois pulled his mouth away, licking up and down the sides, teasing with the tip of his tongue at the underside. He enjoyed it immensely. He loved how Ciel reacted to all of his touches, how he moaned and shuddered, but mostly he loved that Ciel had let go of his pride and finally gave in. And Alois was the one to have power over him.

And Alois got off on this, his body even more receptive to the way Ciel throbbed against his tongue, or how smooth the skin on his thighs and ass was. Adventurous fingers took up to feeling the skin on the back of Ciel's thighs and dipped down in the cleft between the smooth globes of flesh. So delicious it felt under his fingers that Alois moaned sweetly around the swollen member in his mouth. And Ciel stiffened as pleasure coursed through his veins. At this Alois decided it was time for something more. He dove further in trying to fit as much of Ciel in his mouth without chocking and swallowed.

Ciel opened his eyes wide at the sensation of Alois's throat constricting, his hands tightening further in blond locks, and keeping Alois's head in place. Icy blue looked up pleading and shoved weakly on Ciel's hips trying to push him away when he started feeling light headed. Yet Ciel refused to let him go, indulging in the pleasure Alois gave him. Alois whimpered and sunk his nails in the soft skin of Ciel's ass and Ciel finally let him go and Alois gasped avidly for breath.

Despite the fear that Ciel might try to choke him on his cock again, Alois took the hard member in his mouth again and gave it a suck. But unexpectedly, Ciel's hips snapped forward and Alois first chocked slightly, but soon enough relaxed his throat to accommodate the intrusive member. His fingers fondled Ciel's balls and the sounds leaving Ciel's mouth gave him the hint he needed. Ciel was close. Alois smirked and pressed the tip of his tongue in the slit, picking up his pace and stroking with his other hand.

"Alois… Ahhhhhh …" Hot liquid exploded all over Alois's hand, but most of it landed on his tongue. The taste was to say the least exquisite. Creamy and salty, it coated his tongue and throat in a thick layer. Alois swallowed audibly and Ciel looked at him with something akin to disgust in his eyes. But Alois ignored the look and licked his lips, collecting every drop of the precious liquid.

Ciel was unsteady on his feet, his heart beating wildly from his first orgasm. Carefully, Alois wrapped his arms around Ciel's knees and brought him down to the floor, resting his head on his thigh.

Soft whimpers of pain reached their ears, and both of them looked towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Why are you moaning and whimpering like that?" Claude wondered out loud making Sebastian glare at him.<p>

"I hope to see you in the same position, with my fingers in your ass," Sebastian hissed and wiggled his hips. It did not help that all he felt against the raw skin of his ass were those damned gloves, which Claude refused to discard, as he was kept down by Claude's arm across his chest.

"I can't wait for it to happen," Claude said challenging as he thrust the fingers roughly inside, and abused the spot that brought Sebastian to utter bliss. He couldn't allow any of that and his other hand was clamped hard on the base of Sebastian's cock, suppressing any starts of an orgasm. And how sweetly Sebastian begged with moans for his release; his delicious sounds were making Claude want to claim him even more.

"Claude…Let go…I need to…" Sebastian stammered as his fingers tightened on the table, the wood creaking under his steadfast grip.

"Sebastian, if you want to beg then do it properly, like a demon, not like a blushing virgin." Claude chuckled and delivered a squeeze to Sebastian's inflamed member.

Sebastian, stubborn as he was, refused at first gritting his teeth at the request Claude made. He was not going to bow his head and beg for him, not in front of his master. He had done it a thousand times when there was only the two of them.

Sebastian all of a sudden closed his hand around Claude's shoulder and pushed him away, smiling pleasantly when Claude looked at him confused. He smirked and seconds later his hands were wrapped around Claude's neck, throwing him on the opposite wall and covering his body with his own, crushing him.

Yes, that felt more like the demon Sebastian was. His clawed fingers dug painfully in the other's skin, leaving dark red imprints and tearing skin. Sebastian smirked when Claude started struggling and writhing, Claude's hips grinding viciously on his and his hands gripping Sebastian's sides.

It hurt. But it hurt so good, the pain so intoxicating that he couldn't stop, or rather didn't want to stop. Long, dangerous claws tore at Claude's pants and they fell in tatters on the floor.

Sebastian chuckled evilly when his thigh met a hard member. So his moans were arousing Claude? How…endearing!

"How about I put my fingers in you? After all you challenged me," Sebastian whispered as he rubbed his thigh on Claude's raging erection.

_Maybe teasing Sebastian so much had been a bad idea._

Claude sneered and clenched his muscles when slick fingers prodded at his entrance and heard Sebastian click his tongue clearly annoyed.

"Come on, don't be unreasonable. I let you fuck me now it's time for me to take my turn," Sebastian spoke irritated.

Claude shuddered and bucked his hips trying to throw Sebastian off, to no avail though.

Sebastian was well anchored on his body and did not even think about letting go.

Sebastian sighed and leaning closer, whispered hotly in Claude's ear.

"Claude, we can either do it my way, with you taking my fingers in and letting me prepare you, or we could do it your way. But that means blood and pain and will be nothing short of rape. So you choose. But do it quickly, or I'll choose for you." With these words Sebastian stepped away and let Claude slide down the wall to the floor, his breath coming in chocked gasps as if he as human and needed air. In fact as a demon one did not have any need for air, food or sleep.

Claude weighted his choices carefully. Choosing either of them it meant he was submitting to Sebastian, and he was not keen on doing such a thing.

Something like suffocation overwhelmed him and made golden eyes turn to the other occupant of the room. Sebastian's form was blurred, covered partially with a dark cloud that Claude recognised at Sebastian aura. Minutes later all that he saw were pale skin, the blushing erection and dark ruby eyes. But when he felt something sharp tease at his chest, Claude let his eyes follow that long leg and the foot encased in soft leather. The sole was arched beautifully in a high arc and Claude gulped at the train his thoughts took.

"Well then? Have you made a choice?"

Too stunned to answer Claude looked up at Sebastian, his eyes narrowed with anger. The red-eyed butler dropped to his knees his large fangs biting at the tender skin of Claude's inner thighs. He writhed and growled but Sebastian took no notice of it.

He removed his lips, shifting in between Claude's legs and a hand grasped at his cock, rubbing it sensually on the cleft of Claude's ass, and gently nudging it against his hole. Golden eyes closed in bliss and a shuddered seized the body beneath him. Sebastian laughed and moved to sit on Claude's lap, grinding his hips down on the others.

* * *

><p>Both pairs of blue eyes watched transfixed the show that was put on only for their eyes. Who would have thought that their butlers, who were supposedly the most prim and strait-laced man, were so debauched with each other?<p>

But Alois understood one thing. If for them it was right to do this behind closed doors, then what he had in mind was permitted too. And he had been making up those fantasies ever since he saw Ciel curled up in Sebastian's suitcase. Oh, how delicious he looked unmoving and breathing imperceptibly.

But now Ciel was right next to him, his heart beating and his breath ruffling slightly the hair on top of his head. Alois smiled at Ciel and asked.

"What do you say, Ciel? Shall we go further?"

"What is more than that?" Ciel asked panting. Alois leered and massaged the soft shaft next to his cheek.

"Want me to show you?" A lick to the already hardening member and Alois stood on his knees and pulled at the waistband of his shorts, revealing his sharp hipbones.

Pulling the pants off, Alois kneeled and parted his legs, his cum slicked fingers prodding at his entrance, after having given his own member a swift thrust. Ciel watched amazed how easily the cheeks parted and the fingers were sucked inside. Alois was acting so natural about this, which led Ciel to believe that it was not exactly the first time he had done that.

That body was tight pulled taut at the pleasure and slight pain that coursed through his veins. Alois undulated and pushed the finger deeper, grazing them at the walls. He moaned sweetly and arched off when he added another finger, moving the appendages deeper inside, scissoring and stretching and Ciel found his hand running over his member, bringing himself to full hardness. Alois's own shaft was hard and strained in between his shapely thighs. With a wiggle of his hips Alois added another finger and stopped for a few seconds, catching his breath.

"Does it…hurt?" Ciel's voice was unsure and that blush…Oh gods! Alois moaned and threw his head back at the sight Ciel made.

"Not exactly, it's odd rather than painful."

Eyes shut and lips parted, yes, that damned eye patch had been removed, and his hand was moving so fast over that deliciously hard cock. Alois smirked and came closer to the body that was so glorious in his eyes; in it's sharp angles and hard, bony form.

"Are you ready?" Alois asked as he kissed and licked at Ciel's lips. His free hand caressed at the narrow chest, decorated with darker nipples and flicked one impatiently waiting for Ciel's answer. But to the blonde's surprise Ciel opened his eyes and growled sensually at the touch.

"Alois, hurry the hell up…"

Smirking evilly, Alois sat on Ciel's lap; his pale unmarred chest in clear view and hovered over Ciel's hard member. Dropping himself on Ciel, Alois took all of him in, and writhed when pain erupted all over his spine at the intrusion. His head was thrown back and only later he realised that a scream left his lips. And it was joined by a much lower moan of ecstasy.

But despite the pain there was that feeling of being stretched and filled, and Ciel's hands were there to comfort him, hot almost feverish on his sweat-drenched skin, and Alois sighed at the feeling.

* * *

><p>"That sounded rather passionate. It seems like the masters are ahead of us, Claude. Should we catch up with them?" Sebastian asked as he leaned up to hover over the other butler, his hips delivering a steady thrust against Claude's.<p>

With a snap of his fingers Claude froze when something small prodded at his entrance. It couldn't have been Sebastian's fingers since they were too busy to torment his nipples, and it definitely could not be his cock since that was bigger. So that left only one option that Claude was careful to consider. A quick glance from the corner of his eye confirmed his fears. That darkness rested comfortably in between his thighs and Claude felt it expand to the size of two fingers inside him.

It was really fun for Sebastian to watch Claude try to figure that one out. The idea had been planted a long while ago in his head but only now had he been able to put it into practice. Claude bucked and twisted his hips, trying to escape the intruder. Sebastian chuckled and pressed one fingernail to an erected bud. The response was immediate, Claude growling and thrashing violently in his grip.

"Time for something even better."

Sebastian put his weight on his hands and slid down Claude's shaft, making it slip inside easily. A swift thrust was delivered into his body and Sebastian trembled when it hit _that _spot with perfect accuracy.

Claude felt like whining when Sebastian slid down on him, and the darkness increased its thickness to that of four fingers. To say the least it was a great sensation, being deep inside the other and having something inside. But Claude was really amazed of how incredibly amazing it felt when that thing in his ass hit a sensitive spot. It seemed like this was all it took to make Claude Faustus a screamer. He screamed when Sebastian ground his hips hard and clenched his muscles and he screamed when long sharp nails dug in his chest leaving dark indentations.

"How does it feel, Claude?" Sebastian asked in a sensual voice, leaning over to lick at the other's cheek and rolling his hips.

Claude could only gasp and moan, his hands grasping the fabric of his half undone clothes and simply gave in and started enjoying the pleasure. Damn Sebastian and his devious mind.

"Sebastian…Faster…" Claude managed to stutter.

"I couldn't hear you…" Sebastian smiled like a cat and stopped all of his movements.

"I said move faster…ahh" Claude grunted and shifted his hips, causing Sebastian to lose his balance and sprawl on Claude's chest.

"You know, I like it better this way. I can feel you," Sebastian commented as he bit on Claude's collarbone leaving a bruise behind. His hard and dripping cock was rubbing so sensually on Claude's stomach and it felt incredibly good. And when Claude started thrusting his hips it all turned into hot white paradise.

Those fingers in Claude's ass were moving in and out, pushing and pressing on that spot or missing it on purpose to tease him, and soon enough they expanded again, and pressed hard against Claude's prostate.

The heat kept on building in his abdomen, and Claude arched and thrashed around. In his haze, he brought his hands down, in between their joined bodies and started stroking Sebastian. The Phantomhive butler arched off and thrust his hips once more, clenching hard on Claude and sealed his lips over Claude's open ones in a sloppy kiss. Or rather it was a crashing of lips and teeth rather than a kiss. But it was what Claude needed to grasp Sebastian's ass and pull him closer.

The fingers inside pressed hard against his prostate and did not relent.

His body arched off the floor and Claude came, his body shaking with bliss, when another, just as fine body quivered. Warm white splatters sat proudly on his stomach, cooling off quickly as a rapid shallow breath passed over his neck. Sebastian laid next to him on his side.

"I think…we should repeat this one day… not only the sex…"He chuckled sweetly, dipped his fingers in a bowl of chocolate, and licked it off quickly

"It even gives this thing a better taste, it's even edible," Claude watched amused as Sebastian took another bite of the treat and sighed defeated.

"We let them finish and then get them to bed?" Sebastian frowned slightly at this but dismissed the matter.

"Sounds good to me, only if it's separate beds," Claude approved.

* * *

><p>Ciel sighed at Alois shifting his hips, trying to accommodate him. He hoped that the other was not hurt with how hard he was clenching around him. Ciel closed his eyes and relinquished his hold, giving Alois enough freedom to move.<p>

"Can I start moving?" Ciel almost snorted with laughter when Alois asked.

"I believe that was my line. But really now can I?"

"Move already, Phantomhive," Alois whispered impatiently as he wiggled his hips.

"Well, you asked for it," Ciel put his weight on Alois's hips and the other's back connected with the floor with a thud, as Ciel moved his hips in short sequences, giving shallow thrusts and getting the other inflamed.

"Fuck…Ciel fuck me for real or I'm getting back on top," Alois hissed threatening and ran his hands through Ciel's dark hair. A sigh left his lips at the soft feeling of silky strands through his fingers. His legs wrapped tightly around Ciel's hips and brought him closer, moulding his body to Ciel's.

Ciel was amazed at the lewd response Alois gave to him, coupled with his actions, Ciel was completely hooked, from the feeling of the stockings on his lower back, to the tantalizing moans that Alois released, to the feel of that body, not quite soft like that of a female but not exactly hard and chiselled like that of a man.

His fingers teased gently at Alois's side and he watched fascinated as goose bumps erupted over his skin. He wondered if he were to kiss those lips would they part under his own, offering him that sinful, curse spitting mouth. What would happen if his hands would touch his perked nipples, or better, the pretty blushing cock?

His hand wondered to his abdomen and rubbed there, Alois's head lolled to the side, and he bit on his lips to stifle the moans.

_Such interesting reactions. _

"Don't…I want to hear you..."

Ciel put a hand on Alois's lips and pried them from the vicious hold of his teeth. His lips were smooth and warm. Something Ciel did not expect. And he was taken aback when those lips wrapped around his fingers, caressing and biting onto them as they had done moments before to another appendage.

Ciel rocked his hips and both of the boys moaned lustily. It really wasn't healthy for them to have such urges at that age but Ciel thought no more on the matter. _What's done is done_; he accepted and relinquished his thoughts to the mind numbing pleasure that made his body shiver and his muscles contract. And Alois seemed to enjoy it just as much, now nibbling on his own fingers, which were curled in a fist, rather than on Ciel's, his back curved and his hips continually thrusting, meeting Ciel's halfway. It was glorious, the heat, the passion with which they took advantage of the other's body. Because that was what they were doing, not making love, or anything the likes of that. No, they were fucking, rutting onto one another, challenging the other with touches and kisses. No love, no affection, no feelings; and definitely _no regrets_.

Ciel was pleased when Alois's face scrunched up in ecstasy when he pushed harder against the other and that moan followed by a sharp gasp...

"C -ciel…"

"Such a wanton body, Alois, is it that you enjoy it that much, to scream out your worst enemy's name?" Ciel questioned sternly, but he barely managed to something more than gasps and grunts from the other. It was infuriating and Ciel chose to take it on Alois.

That skin was way to pure, way too _untainted_ for one such as him. Ciel bent over, his lips sweeping to that delicious neck and his words vibrated against the blonde's skin.

"Your neck looks so nice. I don't like it. Maybe I should mark you, so that your butler would see everyday, when he dresses you up and bathes you, who do you really belong to." Alois looked desperate, blue shining with desire and greed for more. His eyes closed and his body went limp, letting Ciel do as he pleased.

"Please, Ciel, ahhhh, bite me, "

_Maybe if I am one with you, I may become something better, a soul that Claude would enjoy devouring…_

Alois's cheeks turned red at his thoughts. It was not right to think about Claude when he was under Ciel with his cock buried deep inside him. His breath was coming in short puffs, making his chest rise and fall quickly. Alois was offering himself on a plate, to be bitten, marked.

Ciel smirked at the situation. Alois just made a grave mistake, giving him free reign.

"So that's the way you want to play? Fine, we do it your way and you will enjoy it." With this Ciel's hand wrapped tightly around Alois's member and pumped, while his hips rocked onto the others in a harsh, unforgiving rhythm.

A few thrusts were all it took Alois to reach his orgasm and Ciel enjoyed the dazed look those brilliant blue eyes held. Alois had screamed his name in ecstasy and he did not regret it. Ciel felt himself just on the brink. With a sweet moan of fulfilment he came, filling the blonde's sated body and making him squirm.

After a few breaths Ciel pulled away, resting on the wall, his legs still entangled with Alois's. Unconsciously he massaged a stocking covered knee, as he caught his breath and listened to Alois's breath. It sounded more like a content purr than anything else.

He still could not believe that he had thrown away all of his hard work of keeping up pretences. He had to be more careful when it came to what he did.

"Don't go yet," Alois's voice was sleepy and his icy blue eyes were closing at an alarming rate. Seconds later Alois was fast asleep, his breathing even…

"Sebastian,"

A second later his butler was next to him all proper as if he hadn't had ravished the Trancy butler minutes before.

"Yes, young master?

"Take me home…"

In the next second Ciel was fully dressed and secure in the arms of his butler, with the cold but definitely refreshing air of the night beating on his face.

"You are not allowed to speak a word of this to anyone…" Ciel ordered.

"Yes, My Lord!"


End file.
